Glycomics is an emerging research field focused on understanding structure and function relationships of glycans. Advancing glycomics requires a systems approach that integrates enzymes involved in glycan-biosynthesis, the sequences of glycans synthesized by these enzymes and the proteins that recognize specific sequence motifs on glycans to modulate biological functions. The National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS) funded the Consortium for Functional Glycomics (CFG) develop reagents and technologies that permit such a systems approach to glycomics. We established and have been leading the Informatics Core ofthe CFG over the past several years where we have implemented an object-based relational database de novo due to the novelty of the object-based data definitions, computational tools for acquisition, analysis, integration and dissemination of the diverse datasets in glycomics. The informatics platform that we have developed has opened up access to diverse glycomics datasets via dynamic user-friendly web-based interfaces to a wide range of scientists. Furthermore, there is an emerging interest in developing data standards and data mining tools for glycomics based on the CFG datasets. As the CFG is nearing the expiration of the present U54 funding cycle, there is a critical need to maintain the databases, the integrated datasets and provide support for completion of data collection by the Cores and participating investigators of the CFG. With this motivation, the first specific aim of this proposal focuses on maintenance of CFG database and access integrated datasets and support for converting these datasets into appropriate downloadable formats for data mining and standards development. The second specific aim focuses on maintenance of data input interfaces that enable Scientific Cores and investigators to complete data upload for CFG resources requested. Through these specific aims, we also seek to provide continued support for data acquisition and dissemination by Cores seeking to continue operations during legacy funding period (such as Glycan Array Core). The legacy-funding period would facilitate planning to transition the CFG informatics resources into long-term sustainable entities. Public Health Relevance: The Informatics Core of CFG was established to acquire, integrate and disseminate diverse datasets that are critical for advancing glycomics. As the CFG is nearing its present funding cycle, we seek to continue maintaining the CFG informatics resources through this grant to facilitate development of data standards and mining tools, completion of data acquisition and planning for sustaining these resources in the future.